Counting Stars
by PauPawu
Summary: Puede que el más alto tenga tatuado el nombre "Armin Arlert" en su talón de Aquiles; y en su frente, vientre, espalda, trasero y todo el cuerpo; pero eso no le impide divertirse a causa del más bajo, Armin quiere contar estrellas, pero Kirshtein quiere hacerle difícil la labor.


_Buenas buenas linduras que se pasan por aquí para leer este pequeño/no tan pequeño/ aporte mio. A__ntes que nada os voy a aclarar algo sobre este escrito ;3_

_El escrito es en su defecto un conjunto de ideas desarrolladas que tienen una relacion _cronologica _entre ellas pero que no siguen necesariamente el estilo de UN-DÍA-TRAS-OTRO-DÍA. La primera y ultima parte del escrito corresponden a la misma escena, osease el mismo momento dividido en dos; y todos y cada o de los escritos intermedios correspoden a situaciones, recuerdos y momentos que los chicos vivieron juntos durante los días de soldados que de alguna manera les llevaron al momento relatado de inicio y fin, el cual correspondería a una noche en su vida después de que toda la batalla contra los titanes hubiera terminado._

_Listo, basicamente lo que deben saber es que el primer y ultimo fragmento son la misma noche, lo demas son solo momentos que vivieron en el pasado :3 _

_Espero sea de su agrado y nos leemos abajo!_

* * *

><p><em>Todo es de... Quién? ¡Ah, cierto! De Isayama-sama quien me ha hecho sufrir enormemente con la última actualización del manga TT3TT Todos recemos porque nuestro bebes salgan a salvo de esa horrible situación!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Counting Stars<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"23, 24, 25, 26..." una ligera capa de vaho se forma cada vez que de sus labios se desliza un numero consecutivo al anterior. Su mano empuñada con solo el índice levantado señala cada punto brillante en el cielo que cuenta, uno tras otro, como si de un mantra se tratase.  
>Una mano cálida se posa sobre la propia, distrayéndole de su conteo, ojos miel mirándole con dejes de malicia "Que estas planeando Kirshtein" se dice, fingiendo inocencia. Continuar con el conteo es más importante que distraerse con esos ojos que tanto lo gustan, que tanto le hacen creer que no necesita nada más para vivir, por suerte su cerebro es lo suficientemente inteligente para recordarle que sin oxígeno esta jodido.<p>

Y a Jean nada le desespera más que ver al rubio contar y contar estrellas sin cesar, ¿Qué sentido tiene si las estúpidas estrellas son más de las que podrá contar antes de dormirse? y eso sin tomar en cuenta que quien sabe cuántas de las que acaba de contar ya no existen pero aún pueden verse ya que _"las estrellas están a muchos años luz del planeta tierra, eso significa que estamos viendo estrellas que hace una cierta cantidad años atrás existían perfectamente, pero en este momento podrían ya no hacerlo más, bueno, lo que vemos es la luz que estas reflejan por eso aún podemos ver luces de estrellas que están o estaban muy lejanas."_

Estúpido. Estúpido Armin Arlert que le hace recordar datos tan innecesarios para su vida como ese. Estúpido Armin Arlert que le hace estar a mitad de la noche sentado junto a él en el césped mientras cuentan estrellas. Estúpido Armin Arlert y sus estúpidos ojos de cachorrito regañado que le hacen imposible decir que no a cualquiera de sus caprichos.

Puede que el más alto tenga tatuado el nombre "Armin Arlert" en su talón de Aquiles; y en su frente, vientre, espalda, trasero y todo el cuerpo; pero eso no le impide divertirse a causa del más bajo, Armin quiere contar estrellas, pero Kirshtein quiere hacerle difícil la labor.

"45, 46, 47, 48..." como un rezo, sus palabras dejan sus labios con suavidad y calma.

"13..." No es más que un número al azar, no es más que un mirada color miel desentendida y una del color del océano de reojo y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"49, 50, 51..." El conteo continúa, no hay distracciones por un momento otra vez.

"83..." O quizás, no las había.

"52, 53..." A poco la concentración le abandona, comienza a confundir números o es solo su idea?

"59..." Y Jean sabe que esta funcionado por el suspiro que acaba de dejar los labios de Armin.

"54, 55..." Intenta continuar, no quiere darle en el gusto a Jean, no quiere confundir números y tener que comenzar desde cero. Otra vez.

"33..." Y a Jean se le hace difícil no reír cada vez que dice un nuevo número al azar, Armin está a punto de caer en su juego, lo puede sentir.

"34... ¡Jean!" Una carcajada de Jean mientras Armin opta por golpearlo en el brazo con la misma mano que contaba, sus mejillas sonrojadas y una pequeña risa que deja sus labios, no puede enojarse con el más alto, no pudo antes, no puede hoy, no podrá mañana.

Y se acomoda la bufanda _roja_ que lleva sobre el cuello, su mirada repentinamente se fija en la prenda de vestir que acaba de acomodarse y se vuelve melancólica _y Jean lo sabe_.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Su mirada vaga por la habitación buscando algo con que entretenerse, algo con que distraer su mente. La pared de madera, la mesita de junto a su cama, las botas tiradas en el suelo o la ropa doblada en una silla al extremo contrario de la pequeña habitación que le fue asignada ya no logran llamar su atención, ha repasado la mirada sobre ellas infinidad de veces y puede con certeza decir si la grieta del techo ha cambiado incluso un milímetro de longitud durante el transcurso del día en que no la estuvo mirando fijamente como lo hace ahora.<p>

Quiere dejar de pensar en el jodido enano rubio que le roba los pensamientos, en sus ojos de pestañas largas y mirada profunda, en sus rasgos finos pero que aun así jamás lograron hacerle pensar en Arlert realmente como una chica. Quiere quitar de su mente todas y cada una de las costumbres del más bajo que ya memorizo. La manera en que moja su dedo índice cada vez que cambia de página, la forma en que su nariz se arruga cuando toma un libro que ha estado entre el polvo por mucho tiempo, la sonrisa de satisfacción que inevitablemente formula cuando toma un vaso de agua después de una calurosa mañana, la forma en que pelea por acomodar su cabello cuando este cae sobre sus ojos. Todo, está seguro de que podría memorizarlo todo de ese chico, y aun así _no le molesta_.

Hay veces, en que Jean cree saber que siente Armin. Esta casi seguro de que todas las señales están en la cara del rubio, es solo que debe buscarlas, si lo hace de seguro tendrá una respuesta. Pero esa respuesta que inconscientemente ya conoce le aterra, tiene miedo a descubrir que efectivamente es reciproco.

Inevitablemente su mente de nuevo está pensando en cómo serían las cosas si no estuvieran en esa situación. Si no existieran los titanes, si su vida no corriera peligro constantemente, si pudieran permitirse sentir algo más.

¿Se habrían conocido? ¿Serian amigos como lo son ahora? ¿Sentiría aquella misma confusión por el rubio? ¿Odiaría tanto las jodidas mariposas que siente en el estómago, cuando está más cerca de lo esperado con Armin, como lo hace ahora?

Y Jean no puede hacer más que plantearse esas preguntas, noche tras noche, imaginando todas y cada una de las posibilidades. La pregunta más dolorosa de todas es "Cuando termine todo esto ¿Qué será de nosotros?"

Porque no hay nada que le aterre más que imaginar que alguno de ellos no sobreviva lo suficiente, que uno muera primero sin tener tiempo de decirse y vivir todo lo que les falta por vivir, _juntos_.

Últimamente, Jean ha estado perdiendo el sueño, pensando en las cosas que podrían haber sido.

* * *

><p>Armin aún no es capaz de decir como terminaron en esa situación. Estaban tranquilamente hablando sobre los planes para la siguiente misión, Jean aun tenia algunas dudas de como funcionaria el plan. Armin se lo explico, era usual que le preguntasen a él esas cosas después de todo.<p>

Entonces un comentario escapo de los labios de Armin mientras caminaban hacia los establos para alimentar a los caballos. Un simple _"Espero que volvamos con vida"_ que logro aterrar a Jean.

Ahora, Armin está contra la pared de los establos, las manos de Jean sobre sus hombros le impiden moverse mas no le lastiman. La mirada del más alto demuestra cierto miedo, cierta desesperación.

"No vuelvas a decir eso" Susurra, aun no se ha dado cuenta pero poco a poco se ha acercado más al rubio, sus respiraciones chocan. Y lo único que Jean quiere es besarlo. Y lo único que Armin quiere es que Jean lo bese. "_Tenemos_ que volver con vida"

Pero no pueden, no pueden permitirse aquello. No pueden amarse, no hasta que todo termine, hacerlo antes implicaría una debilidad, si uno de ellos muriera en batalla el otro no sería capaz de seguir luchando, y lo saben bien.

Y sienten como aquel sentimiento prohibido les desgarra por dentro, aun cuando no pueden amarse no lo pueden evitar por completo. Pero estarán bien mientras no se lo digan el uno al otro, mientras finjan que no es así.

Jean junta sus frentes y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Lo mismo hace el rubio.

"Me gusta Mikasa" Susurra Jean. Es probablemente la más grande de las mentiras que puede decir ahora, la chica solo fue algo pasajero, una atracción momentánea. Pero se convence a si mismo de que esa es la verdad, porque es menos dolorosa que admitir que realmente está enamorado de Armin pero que no puede tenerlo para sí mismo hasta que acabe todo eso.  
>Armin asiente suavemente a las palabras de Jean.<p>

"Se nota" Él también puede mentir, mentirle a Jean y mentirse a sí mismo, sabe bien que Jean lo quiere a él, pero para Arlert también es más fácil fingir que no siente nada por el más alto y que le alegra que su mejor amiga tenga tan buen pretendiente.

Una mentira les dañara menos ahora. Algún día quizás, puedan decirse la verdad.

Y ambos rezan, rezan con fuerza, porque así sea.

* * *

><p>El turno nocturno es por lejos el peor de todos. Armin siempre ha tenido problemas con el frio, a menudo sus manos se encuentran heladas, aunque él siempre se excusa diciendo que es debido a que lee muchos libros y que cambiar páginas y tener las manos en reposo mientras sostiene los libros es lo que le hace tener siempre las manos frías cual cadáver.<p>

Pero esta vez es definitivamente culpa del clima, la noche está completamente despejada y el viento que danza es más helado de lo habitual. Una vez más se acomoda la chaqueta que lleva puesta y frota sus manos intentando obtener algo de calor, pero es inútil.

Sobre su cabeza se levanta un cielo oscuro, inundado por infinidad de estrellas y no puede evitar mirarlas como si quisiera saber todo de ellas.

De pronto siente pasos y se voltea inmediatamente para ver de quien se trata, probablemente alguno de sus compañeros o superiores pues el sonido de pasos viene de la base, aun así no baja la guardia y sostiene con firmeza su arma, no la levanta, no es necesario aun.

La difusa sombra de alguien aproximándose poco a poco esclarece dejando al descubierto a un chico con gran habilidad para el equipo 3D y que gusta de pelear con Jaeger como si fueran amigos y enemigos al mismo tiempo. Armin sonríe aliviado y deja libre su arma, no le extraña por completo tener a Jean acompañándole, ha notado como últimamente el más alto tiene problemas para dormir, a menudo le escucha quejarse. Y claro, no es como si sus camas fueran de lujo, usualmente suenan cuando alguien se voltea o acomoda estando acostados en ellas, y la de Jean suena mucho últimamente.

"¿Noche helada?" pregunta con la voz rasposa, como si estuviera resfriado o llevara muchas horas sin hablar. Armin asiente.

"¿Qué haces despierto aun?" es una pregunta retórica, es obvio que no ha podido dormir últimamente pero de algún modo hay que iniciar una conversación.

"No podía dormir ¿te molesta que te acompañe?" su voz suena casi herida, como si se hubiera sentido insultado o despreciado, y esos ojos de cachorro abandonado logran sacar una sonrisita al rubio.

"Todo lo contrario" Jean hace un gesto y Armin se corre de donde está sentado para darle lugar. Pronto ambos están juntos mirando la soledad de la noche, un silencio agradable los inunda, solo se escuchan sus respiraciones erráticas por el frio y el ruido de los árboles que ayudan al viento en su labor de congelar a los jóvenes.

Armin levanta la vista hacia aquella infinidad de estrellas que les cubren, de pronto se siente pequeño, insignificante, el mundo mismo es tan pequeño en su sistema solar y el aún está encerrado en esas putas paredes por culpa de los titanes. De pronto se pregunta cuantas estrellas serán, el número de personas asesinadas por los titanes ha de ser tan pequeño en comparación a ellas.

Y suelta un suspiro. Y Jean le mira curioso.

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunta, Armin aún tiene la mirada en el cielo, y solo le pone más curioso.

"¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cuantas serán?" Dice, aun mirando las estrellas. Jean la mira y se detiene a pensar un momento.

"¿Cincuenta?" responde Jean, Arlert se ríe, se ríe por la ingenuidad del otro.

"¿Jean, son muchas más que eso!" Entre risas logra decir.

"Por eso digo que son cincuenta… _sin-cuenta_" explica jean moviendo sus manos para ejemplificar, Armin nota que Kirshtein solo intentaba ser gracioso, y vaya que manera de fallar.

"¡Ese fue un chiste tan malo!" Esta vez, su risa es aún más acentuada, realmente nunca sabrá de dónde saca Jean sus chistes; y espera nunca descubrirlo tampoco.

"¡Pero te reíste!" Exclama entre risas también, y se le queda mirando, está seguro de que no hay nada más hermoso en el mundo que la sonrisa de Armin "Me encanta verte sonreír"

Lo dice sin escrúpulos, que no pueda decirle lo que siente por el no significa que no pueda hacerle cumplidos, además ya se cansó de fingir que no siente nada. Armin también lo hizo, aquel juego que trataba de ver quien disimulaba mejor sus sentimientos murió con el tiempo. Ninguno de ellos ahora lo disimula, saben que lo que sienten es reciproco, simplemente no han hablado del tema, no son algo pero tampoco son nada.

Ahora el juego es de miradas cómplices, roces disimulados de manos y cumplidos como el último. Más esa barrera no se pasara por ahora, es una promesa que nadie hizo pero que ambos saben está ahí. Jean ya no tiene miedo a la respuesta que encontró en la cara de Armin cuando se atrevió a buscarla.

Y Armin se sonroja, desvía la mirada y hace a Jean notar que la segunda cosa más hermosa en el mundo es Armin sonrojado y avergonzado.

"Algún día..." Continua hablando Jean, su mirada se alza hasta el cielo para mirar las mismas estrellas que Armin miraba instantes atrás, el rubio por tanto le mira curioso. "Algún día ya no tendremos que contar muertos" sus palabras poco a poco se van convirtiendo en susurros. Jean se gira para mirar directamente a esos ojos azules que le miran expectantes y sonríe vagamente "Cuando eso pase, contaremos las estrellas. _Juntos_"

Y de pronto pareciera que Arlert intenta contener las lágrimas, una sonrisa enternecida y mejillas coloradas solo para Jean.

"¿Lo prometes?" dice con un hilo de voz. Jean solo sonríe una vez más y pone su mano sobre la de Armin, asintiendo suavemente.

"Lo prometo. Así que más te vale cuidar tu trasero y no morir antes de eso" agrega para amenizar el momento. Armin ríe suave. Y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Jean, suavemente, solo n pequeño roce entre sus manos los une.

"Es un trato entonces, tu tampoco puedes morir."

Y ese, se convierte en un pacto entre ellos, una promesa que basta para darles la fuerza y valor necesario para todo lo que falta aún.

Tienen que sobrevivir a toda esta batalla, porque algún día, contaran las estrellas juntos.

* * *

><p>Esta es, sin duda, una de las pocas veces que durante una expedición de la tropa de reconocimiento deciden acampar en el exterior de las murallas. Por esta vez han decidido acampar cerca de un bosque de árboles gigantes, un lugar parecido a aquel en el que intentaron atrapar a la titán femenina alguna vez. Por esta vez también, se hallan cerca de un rio. Un rio natural.<p>

Cuando Armin lo vio no pudo evitar sentirse curioso y maravillado al mismo tiempo; inmediatamente quiso saber que se sentiría mojarse los pies con esa agua, sentir la corriente contra su piel. Sentir agua natural, que no ha sido tocada por el hombre en al menos los cien años que la humanidad llevaba encerrada tras esas murallas.

Y fue por esa razón, que se encontró a si mismo escabulléndose sigilosamente a mitad de la noche, intentando dejar el campamento sin ser notado. Pronto, se hallaba ya frente a ese rio que tanto le llamo la atención, la noche fuera de las murallas es mucho menos fría de lo que habría pensado. No tuvo problemas en quitarse las botas y subirse los pantalones, dejando sus pies descalzos tocar la tierra húmeda junto al rio, mientras con pasos temblorosos acortaba la distancia. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda en el momento en que sus pies finalmente hicieron contacto con la fría agua y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Sin pensarlo mucho termino quitándose prácticamente toda la ropa y escabullendo por completo su cuerpo en el agua, casi de manera ilógica, podía sentir como si su alma se limpiara con eso. Y empezó a susurrar, casi como una especie de canto. Esta solo de todos modos, no importa.

"Salí del campamento, desobedecí una orden. Pero quedarse no se siente tan bien como esto... Solo por esta vez, hacer lo incorrecto se siente tan bien..."

Pero no era solo es vez, sino siempre. Solo basta con pensar en Jean y lo que siente por él. Es incorrecto enamorarse, lo correcto es tener la cabeza fría y no dejar que los sentimientos le influyan. Sin embargo, no hay nada que se sienta mejor que amarle en secreto.

Porque, hacer lo incorrecto se siente tan bien.

* * *

><p>La sangre se siente fría al pasar por sus arterias y pesada al volver por sus venas. Puede sentir cada exaltado y temeroso palpitar de su corazón; está ansioso. No existe otra forma de describirlo más que ansiedad.<p>

Después de años de entrenamientos, enfrentamientos y expediciones fallidas, traiciones de sus compañeros y perdidas dolorosas, por fin se acercan al final.

Aun le sorprende que siendo tan joven haya vivido tantas cosas, más aun le sorprende haber sobrevivido tanto. Le alegra también, ver que _la mayoría_ de quienes aprecia de alguna u otra forma están con el aun.

La puerta se abre lentamente y el capitán anuncia que deben partir.

Es la última y más peligrosa de todas sus misiones, hoy se decide todo y el no piensa ceder su vida ante esas bestias que resultan ser en parte humanos que han perdido su humanidad sin desearlo, utilizados como armas en aquella guerra que resulto ser mucho más compleja de lo que alguna vez pareció. Y solo se puede desear que esta vez Eren cumpla bien su tarea y todo salga como es debido, que todo acabe de una vez.

Las puertas al infierno se abren y si bien él sabe que lo que les espera es la muerte misma, se siente vivo, está vivo. Y espera, con todo su corazón, sobrevivir a aquella última batalla, y claro que _él_ sobreviva también, porque se lo prometieron una vez mucho tiempo atrás, y las promesas señores, son algo sagrado.

Comienza a cabalgar decidido, hoy no morirá, hoy ninguno de ellos morirá porque aún les queda mucho por vivir, porque todas las noches en vela y secretos guardados se terminan hoy, porque el temor al ver un mano gigante intentar atraparle logra hacerle sentir su corazón correr más rápido incluso que antes. Porque todo lo que puede matarlo, le hace sentir que está vivo, que llego hasta aquí y que después de ese día, si todo sale bien, le espera una vida larga y más tranquila

Al menos sabe que si muere hoy, habrá muerto sabiendo lo que se siente haberse enamorado de alguien, aun cuando no ha podido decírselo directamente y besarlo como ha imaginado tantas veces. Y con ese último pensamiento decide que la pesadez de la sangre que corre por sus venas no le impedirá terminar esa misión vivo.

* * *

><p>"Mikasa!" de pronto la voz de Sasha llama su atención, pocos metros lejos de él la castaña corre en dirección a donde su amiga cae, y Jean no puede más que observar dolorosamente como Sasha estrecha con pesar el cuerpo inerte de la pelinegra. En una situación ante la que se vio la chica ni siquiera Rivaille habría podido ayudarle.<p>

A Jean le llega a parecer irónico que una de las mujeres más fuertes y valientes que jamás hubiera conocido cayera en tal instante, justo en el momento en que todo llegaba a su fin. Tal como muchos sospechaban Mikasa murió junto a Eren, hasta el último momento lo dio todo por él; de la misma manera, poco después Eren cayó junto a ella, dándolo todo por la humanidad y por la libertad de aquellos a quienes él amaba a su propia manera.

Cerca de Jean Armin se deja caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas, las lágrimas inundan sus ojos más aun no caen por sus mejillas, y leves temblores recorren su cuerpo. Pronto todos se ven inmersos en un profundo silencio, el silencio que causa el saber que todo acabo, pero que aun así no pueden festejar porque han perdido a la gran mayoría de los soldados y amigos que se enfrentaron junto a ellos a la muerte. Son solo un selecto grupo de afortunados que lograron sobrevivir, porque solo son eso. Son los que tuvieron suerte.

"Se terminó" susurra Armin, la voz quebrada pero no se permite a si mismo llorar "Se terminó..." esta vez su voz es un poco más fuerte y no tiene tiempo de pensar en nada antes de sentir fuertes brazos estrechándolo, y todo finalmente se nubla.

Lagrimas recorren las mejillas de Armin y manos temblorosas responden a ese abrazo, y Jean no lo piensa dos veces antes de besarle. Quien hubiera pensado que su primer beso estaría rodeado por la muerte, dolor, sangre y lágrimas.

El rubio presiona con fuerza sus labios contra los de Jean y en cuanto se separan esconde su rostro en el pecho del más alto y llora. Llora porque lo ha perdido casi todo en su vida, pero por fin todo se ha acabado. Ha pagado un precio muy alto, su familia y casi todos sus amigos ya no están para acompañarle, pero finalmente, se acabó.

* * *

><p>Armin sostiene con fuerza contra su pecho aquella bufanda <em>roja<em> que tanto significado tiene en su vida, gran cantidad de los recuerdos que tanto atesora se ven representados por esa bufanda. Cuando era más pequeño le costaba entender porque Mikasa la atesoraba tanto y se rehusaba siempre a quitársela a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Ahora, esa prenda de vestir significa para el algo tan valioso como lo fue para la chica.

Poco después de que Armin llegase Jean llego junto a él, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo en una forma delicada de abrazarle. Una vez más tienen que ver aquellas inmensas fogatas en las que no es posible siquiera reconocer los huesos de sus amigos. Han visto ya muchas veces ese escenario pero nunca deja de ser una imagen difícil de observar, hay algunas ocasiones más dolorosas que otras, pero ninguna de ellas les ha sido nunca por completo indiferente. Todo se convierte en cenizas una vez más.

Con delicadeza Armin apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Jean sin quitar su mirada del fuego, ya solo hay pesar en su mirar, no quedan más lágrimas. Kirshtein besa con suavidad la parte más alta de su cabeza y mantiene su mentón apoyado sobre el sector que acaba de besar "¿Estás seguro de que quieres conservarla?" pregunta con delicadeza.

"Es lo único que me queda..." susurra Armin, sus ojos esta vez se dirigen a la bufanda roja, gracias a su color no puede diferenciar la sangre contenida en ella, pero sabe que allí esta. El mismo se encargara de limpiarla y borrar todo rastro que pueda quedar de aquella lucha que le ha quitado a su familia y sus amigos. Lo ha perdido todo, todo excepto esa bufanda y Jean. "Esta bufanda y tú son todo lo que me queda..." su voz es calma, pero Jean sabe que internamente hay muchas heridas que curar aun. Él también las tiene, todos los sobrevivientes de esa lucha las tienen.

El abrazo se estrecha y sus miradas entristecidas se encuentran. Solo queda el consuelo de que esta es la última de esas fogatas que verán.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"¡Está bien! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!" dice el más alto riendo y pasa su mano por el mentón de Armin distrayéndole de sus pensamientos.

El rubio quita la mirada de la bufanda que acostumbra vestir cuando hace mucho frio o cuando se siente nostálgico. Y le sonríe, y Jean se agacha lo suficiente para que sus labios se encuentren, de todos modos ya no necesita agacharse mucho. El tiempo ha pasado y Armin no es tan bajito, ahora Jean apenas le gana por unos cuantos centímetros.

Una pequeña risita del rubio rompe el beso y Kirshtein no puede evitar llevar sus manos al cabello de su novio para soltarlo, hace un tiempo ya que Armin acostumbra llevarlo tomado para mayor comodidad, pero a Jean le gusta más suelto.

"¿Comenzamos de nuevo?" ofrece el más alto y Armin entorna los ojos negando con la cabeza, otra pequeña risa y Jean se muerde el labio inferior, porque maldición como quiere comerlo a besos ahora mismo.

"¿Comenzamos? ¡Tú lo único que haces es interrumpirme!" reclama Armin golpeando con suavidad el brazo del otro.

"Pero contar estrellas es aburrido" esta vez la voz de Jean se escucha casi suplicante.

"Pero me lo prometiste, así que te aguantas" bromea Armin acercándose para besarlo, Kirshtein aprovecha para empujarlo contra el suelo y posicionarse sobre él, besando con ímpetu sus labios sin darle respiro hasta que el aire es vitalmente necesario.

"¡Las contaremos mañana! ¡Te lo prometo!" susurra sobre sus labios, se miran a los ojos y nuevamente ríen.

"¡Eso dijiste ayer!" Un pucherito en labios del otro termina por convencerle. "Está bien..." Se rinde Armin y escucha a Jean celebrar con un pequeño _'wohoo'_ antes de quitarse de encima suyo y recostarse a su lado.

"Armin" esta vez, la mirada color miel del otro es seria al igual que la expresión en su rostro, el rubio le mira en silencio incitándole a continuar "¿Alguna vez te dicho que te amo?"

Armin sonríe enternecido y le besa la mejilla

"¿Cuenta que me lo digas todos los días desde hace… tres años atrás?" Bromea Armin y el más alto no puede evitar sonreír perdiendo por completo la seriedad fingida.

"No, esa no cuenta" Dice Jean, y Armin sabe que en parte sus palabras no son por completo una mentira o pequeña broma.

"Entonces es la primera vez" Porque todos los días son una nueva oportunidad para enamorarse otra vez.

En secreto, Armin sabe bien que jamás terminara de contar las estrellas, y no es por las constantes interrupciones de su novio. No, es porque cada estrella que cuenta simboliza un recuerdo compartido con Jean, una caricia, una mirada; cada estrella simboliza un día que le amo y que le amará. Y Armin sabe que es imposible contar hasta el infinito.

* * *

><p><em>Hum... Tenía escrito esto desde hace mas menos dos semanas pero me rehuse a subirlo hasta que tuviera el tiempo suficiente de darle una buena revisión y afinar todos los detalles. Aunque creo que no lo logre de todos modos xD Que mas me pueden pedir, es lo mejor que he logado hacer y mi salud no me acompaña mucho ultimamente asi que si hay errores o esta muy feo pues bueno... I gave my best!<em>

_Quiero dedicarle esto a una chica muy especial a quien no le gusta el yaoi asi que no lo leera (?) pero de todos modos va para ti Vania linda que me has acompañado en los buenos y malos momentos intentando animarme desde que nos conocimos!_

_Y pues, si os ha gusado o lo han odiado les invito a decirmelo! Ya saben solo dejenme review, en serio AMO leer sus reviews!_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

__PD: Sí Janet bonita, lo siento te sigo debiendo el otro; es que me niego a escribir algo bajo presión pues no va a salir bien y no quiero arruinar tan bonita idea por culpa del estres que tengo encima -3-!__


End file.
